


Not Yet

by Dinthehottotty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armor Kink, Cobb Vanth being a shit, Din being sneaky boi, Din's curious, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Force Telepathy (Star Wars), Kind of proposals, Mando is learning to flirt, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of sex slavery, Misogyny, Protective Din Djarin, Sand People, Telepathic Sex, The Force, mask kink, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinthehottotty/pseuds/Dinthehottotty
Summary: Cobb Vanth has some very vivid and quite frankly outlandish thoughts about you. Din starts off interested in your reactions to it but it very quickly turns into a fight and he's forced to back down or step up.
Relationships: Cobb Vanth & Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, mentions of previous (attempted) enslavement, angst, a bit of violence, some light smut.

Cobb Vanth's curiosity at you was only growing. You tried to ignore the attractive flirty smile he threw your way at the beginning. Now, under the light of the stars, where you were cooking dinner for your normal party of three, you could feel his ever growing confusion and confusion rather his rather intrusive and thinly veiled dirty thoughts of you.

Normally, thoughts like that drove you to cringe away, but Vanth's thoughts were more delicate. He didn't miss your blush and Din definitely didn't miss your embarrassed giggle as you uncharacteristically ducked behind him to hide everytime the Marshall flashed a line at you. That certainly had the Mandalorian's attention. You could feel the questions radiating off your partner. The one you constantly flirted with (and who occasionally flirted back or, on two occasions, gave your rear a playful smack). It'd never gone beyond with you both. You could feel the deep emotional connection you shared but he was too muddled in his own head to pursue. And you enjoyed the relationship you had already you were absolutely content with the sassy and playful side you'd pulled out of the man many thought droid.

And now, you sat in the sand on planet with oceans of sand and sand people staring at your concoctions of food and many loud thoughts. You couldn't understand what the sand people were saying but you could read the emotions they felt. Vanth was very loudly wondering if you were sleeping with the Mandalorian or if he had a chance and Din was trying to work out a deal with the Sand People.

The intrusive thought Vanth wondered made your cheeks warm. He was imagining you back in his bed in whatever little town he was Marshall of, spread out under his tongue. It was a situation you'd missed out on for quite some time. What a year and a half? He really wanted to take his time with it. Not many pretty women graced his path much anymore and he felt the need to savor.

He catches sight of your rosy cheeks and flashes you a big grin, thinking you were attracted to him but shy. You feel embarrassment rise in you and resist the urge to sink behind Din's knee, out of his sight. You were a warrior, you were a fierce, terrifying space warrior. You try to remind yourself.

"So," comes Vanth's voice lowly, directed at you specifically. You feel it pull Din's attention minutely as you try to focus on cooking the meal you'd brought along.

"So?" You counter, speaking softer than intended. It comes out a bit raspy and his eyes flash eagerly. You're hearing the moans he thinks you'll have in his head. You shouldn't be this turned on by him. But abstaining for sex as long as you had was creating the situation. Din twisted to stare at Vanth, a complex emotion filling him. One you were to overwhelmed to decifer.

"Is it the helmet?" He asks, leaning closer, a dirty smile on his face.

"The helmet?" You repeat and glance toward Mando. He hasn't stopped staring at the imposter yet, wondering and dreading the guy's next words.

"I mean, I've got the set for the next couple days, I could, ah, wear it for you." Your cheeks catch fire at the thought. He was really taking his shot, and his shot hit its mark, perhaps not as he intended.

Cobb Vanth was really out here exposing your kinks to the world.

Din glances toward you, still twisted with conflicting emotions as you sputter in embarrassment. Now more curious on your reaction than anything else. He was very nearly fascinated by the dip of red sliding under your collar. "N-no! It-it's really like- I mean I - it's ... I..." your sputtering dies you fail to speak and instead duck your face in embarrassment. "Could you stop.... thinking those things right now?... please?" You manage to finally whimper.

"What things? That you have an armor kink?" Vanth asks. You really wish Din would step in. Even when you push a 'please help' into his head he watches.

Much help he is...

"N-no," you reply, shyly staring at the food that was browning. "You're thoughts are very loud... very distracting."

"Have you seriously been able to hear my thoughts this whole time?" You nod, anxiously rubbing a hand over your cheek. Vanth doesn't have the response you expected. After debating a moment, he ramps up his fantasies and now your seeing yourself get railed while he wears dented Mandalorian armor.

The idea was more tempting than you care to admit. You finally heave a sigh and glare at him.

'Do you?'

The words startle you. Din rarely projected words inside his head like that.

"Do I what?" You demand in frustration, twisting to glare at him. "You are not asking me if I get horny from your armor right now." You promptly turn back around.

This is a mistake. Vanth comes to the realization now that you and Din are not an item. It's too late because now Vanth is turning his charm up.

"Nothing wrong with that, we can accommodate."

You physically gasp when a sudden onslaught of images fill your head. Vanth is apparently a bit sadistic because he's imagining screwing the life out of you in front of the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter.

"Do you have a death wish?" You snap towards him, feeling a little too caged in. Din doesn't like this response and he shifts his weight to block Vanth a bit. Just his leg extends out to sit between the two of you and now you are between his legs.

"Whatever you're thinking about, think of something else," Din responds lowly.

"Just about how you're obviously not treating her how she should. Or these thoughts I'm having, which is kind of hot you can hear them, these thoughts wouldn't be turning her on so much." Din doesn't respond. Only leans further forward, toward Vanth.

"Look, cowboy casanova, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not interested in making bedtime friends, got it?"

"No? Okay."

"Tune out of his head," Din rumbles over your shoulder.

"The only reason I haven't is because I don't understand your friends over there and they don't particularly like me, Mando." Din pauses. You were right. They didn't like you much. "Why don't they like me?" You demand, happy to change the subject and try to ignore Vanth thinking about watching that black visor helplessly watch as he bit a nipple of yours, a nipple thats the same color as your lips. (There's plenty of details he's imagines about you. Like how your blush creeps over your breasts.)

Din remains silent for a moment.

"Because you're a woman," Vanth answers, and your eyes dart up to his. The words trigger a rage stirring in you. "They don't have female warriors." You look towards Din who feels irritation at the fact that Vanth threw it out there so carelessly. Vanth can feel the glare from behind that visor. "I bet that's why they argued about her at first, yeah?"

"Di-... Mando..." you stop the slip of his name in mixed company. "Is that true?"

"Yes, but he didn't have to tell you." You snap your glare on the Bounty hunter. "Their culture is similar to yours, Y/N." Your blood begins to boil, your on your feet, feeling like hes refraining from telling you a big detail.

"Oh? And what aren't you saying, hm? Do I have to be owned to be on this trip?" He stays quiet. "Did you tell them I'm your partner?!" You demand, looming over him. "Huh? Or am a fucking slave?"

He stays silent. A wave of rage flips through you and you lash out in the only way you know how, with the force. You send it away from you, lashing out like a whip that flings sand thirty feet in the air. Almost like a tidal wave that flows away from you.

"I am not your fucking slave, bounty hunter! We are equal!" Your voice breaks with emotion and he stands, grasping your arms. You half expect him to snap at you to knock it off, too emotional to latch onto his force right now. He blurs above you as tears fill your eyes. "Why would you tell them I was your slave when you know- you know you saved me from that just two years ago!"

"I didn't tell them you were my slave," Din admits, make you freeze and feel the trembling of your limbs. Your lip quivers as you stare up at that helmet. "I told them you were my wife and that wherever I go, you go." Your heart stopped in your throat. "They disapprove of me putting you in danger, it was the only way for them to agree to you joining us. We are equals. They know that." And like that all your rage melted away from your chest, leaving you blushing from mortification.

"W-why not just... just tell me that then?"

"I didn't want to start a fight with you." His hands give your arms a soft squeeze. He was right.

"Wait, you're married to this guy?" Vanth interrupts, looking confused. You pause.

"Not yet." He throws toward Cobb who raises his hands, lamenting all of his previous attempts to flirt with you.

You think you might faint. Din didn't say things he didn't mean. He was serious.

Not yet? Not yet? WHAT DID THAT MEAN? You suddenly feel dizzy. Grasping at the thought of it. This felt unreal. The two short words effortlessly cut through all of the dirty thought Cobb was having about you. Instead you heard the distinct words in his head, 'Well, I’m about to get my ass beat by a Mandalorian'. 

Which normally would make you giggle, however, you were too stunned in this instance. 

Your brain was making malfunctioning droid noises and you could scarcely breathe. Mando’s visor is trained on you gauging your reaction before you finally utter a tiny, “Oh.” You glance towards the food on the fire and quickly make the attempt to dart towards it. “Foods going to burn,” you manage to squawk. 

Allowing your force telepathy to rest cuts silence into the air. You withdrawal from Mando as well as he settles behind you. Too overwhelmed to focus on his mind.

It doesn’t take longer than four measured breaths (a serious attempt at trying not to freak out) before Din is nudging you softly. You peak up at him, cheeks on burning like you’d sat too close to the flames. His head tilts at you inquisitively. He’s asking you something... but your telepathy is turned off. 

“Sorry, what?” You ask aloud, trying to tune into his frequency.

For a split second you fear that if you do he will be explaining that it’s just an out for you to stop getting hit on by the Marshall. That he only said that to get the other man off your back and smooth things over. 

But then you feel his worry and his amusement at your ‘cute’ response to it. 

'Food wasn’t burning.' 

The jab fills your cheeks with a grin. You use your shoulder to nudge one of his legs framing you. You’d never felt safer, even if his arms were just resting on his thighs and not wrapped around you how you wanted them to.

“Sure it was.”

He hesitates for a moment, but you feel the spike of excitement he feels when he moves. His legs continue to frame you, only now, his thighs frame your hips and the heaviness of his head and helmet rest on your shoulder. The racing of your heart stalls for a second before beating harder in your chest. 

'Did I make you uncomfortable?'

“I thought you wanted me to turn off my ‘mind powers’?” You murmur, focusing on the food and ignoring his question.

There’s a stillness between you both for a moment.

'Not yet.'

A smile buds on your face, a happy grin melting into the fire. “Okay. And no. You never do.” All of his uncertainty melts away and you feel his helmet shift to press against the side of your skull. 

'Can I show you what I want?'

“What do you mean?” You ask, nudging him gently, uncaring about the people surrounding the both of you. He takes a deep breath, you feel it rather than hear it. And then the images are projected at you.

It’s a little distorted. You’re eyes aren’t quite the right color, because he couldn’t tell the exact shade through the visor. It’s what he’s imagined rather than seen. But they glitter up warmly at him, crinkled from your smile as you lay against pillows next to him, his tunic peaking out from under the covers. You reaching for him, eager to find his freed skin. He can tug you against his chest and bury his nose in your hair, kiss you sweetly.

You can see yourself, belly rounded in another idea. Happily wrapping his arms around you from behind. Kisses delivered to the side of your head. And the both of you sway, watching the child playing with the little stuffed toy you’d sown for him out of one of Din’s tattered shirts.

Him peaking into a bunk to see you reading to a couple young ones that he’d reimagined a thousand times like you always did with the green womp rat that would often fall asleep to the sound of your voice.

'Lovely', you praise, feeling the overwhelming excitement you both feel wash over you. Your extra hand falls onto his to squeeze. 

So his arms wrap around you, tightly caging you to his chest with the unspoken agreement filling the cracks of the feels neither of you had ever verbalized.

Not yet... you couldn’t wait...


End file.
